Bellatrix Black falls in love
by Brum2015
Summary: Bellatrix captures Hermione and ends up falling in love with her but there's a few problems Bellatrixs husband and a few surprises along the way rated m
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix Black falls in love

"BELLATRIX!" Rodolphus yelled walking through the Lestrange Manor. "BELLATRIX YOU BETTER NOT HAVE STARTED WITHOUT ME" Rodolphus shouted heading toward the basement. Rodolphus burst through the old wooden door, Bellatrix was standing with her back to him. Lying on the floor was Hermoine, she was heavily bruised and had a number of cuts, her clothes were ripped and filthy, her hair was all knotted.

Hermoine was glad that Bellatrix was interrupted, she had already cast the Cruciatus curse over 15 times. Bellatrix turned to Rodolphus "Don't ever talk to me like that, I captured her not you". Rodolphus stood there mouth open at Bellatrix's reply, once the shock of Bellatrix's words had wore off he marched over to her and slapped her across the face.

Hermoine was getting scared now. _I wonder if Bellatrix will get to angry and kill me, I would rather have her do that than be tortured any more it hurts to much, I'm'm a coward for thinking this but I'm'm only human._ Bellatrix held her hand to her face where Rodolphus had slapped her and walked out the room quickly. Bellatrix went to her bedroom, she heard Hermoine crying and screaming, Rodolphus was laughing hysterically. This made Bellatrix annoyed, _I was the one that caught the Mudblood I should be the one that is having fun playing with her not him, who does he think he is treating me like that in front of that filth. I will teach him._

Bellatrix stormed back to the basement, as she pushed open the door Rodolphus was standing over Hermoine, who was now completely naked. Bellatrix stood in shock she could not't move a muscle. Hermoine's face showed her trying to scream Bellatrix guessed that he had used a silencing charm on her. Rodolphus turned to see Bellatrix before any of them knew it Bellatrix withdrew her wand "CRUCIATUS!" Rodolphus instantly fell backward and started convulsing and screaming in pain. Bellatrix stood there with big black crazy eyes, Hermoine thought she could see a tear in the corner of Bellatrix's eye.

Rodolphus could not't believe that Bellatrix had just used the Cruciatus curse on him, her husband. _She needs to be put in her place, she will be chained up like that filthy Mudblood. Why did she protect her? Has old Bellatrix fell in love with a girl? That filthy Mudblood. She wont get away with this I will torture and kill her while I make Bellatrix watch._

Bellatrix would not allow him to rape Hermoine like he had to her. _Why do I want to protect her, she's a Mudblood not worthy of my energy, I can't let anyone know that I feel something toward her, even for a Mudblood she is rather attractive._ Bellatrix turned and looked at the young witch on the floor, Hermoine noticed the softer look on Bellatrix's face, as there eye's locked for a moment, a strong sensation ran through both witches body. Bellatrix was distracted for only a second, it was enough time for Rodolphus to get to his feet. It all happened fast all Hermoine heard was the most unforgivable curse. " _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ and a flash of green light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermoine opened her eye's, she saw Rodolphus lying dead on the floor, his eye's wide open facing hers. _Bellatrix did it, she has killed him._ Hermoine looked for Bellatrix, she had her back to her. Hermoine could see someone else in the room, she didn't recognize the man standing by Bellatrix. "REGULUS! is that really you?" Bellatrix was standing mouth open, her wand lying on the floor. "He was going to kill you Bella, you were lost in your thought's. We will discuss them a little more privately." Regulus was calm even though he had just read what Bellatrix was thinking. Bellatrix bent down and picked up her wand, pointed it at Hermoine.

Hermoine watched Bellatrix point her wand at her, she shut her eye's tight. _This is it, this is how I die, at the hands of this crazy, irrational, lunatic standing there with those beautiful black eye's and those sweet looking lips. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME BELLATRIX IS ABOUT TO KILL ME AND IM THINKING OF HER LIPS!._

Bellatrix noticed Hermoine close her eye's she wanted to tell her everything is ok, that she's safe and no one will hurt her, not while she's around. Bellatrix waved her wand and Hermoine became once again fully clothed. Regulus was getting impatient, Bellatrix right hand woman to the Dark Lord, one of the most craziest, dangerous Death eater's is taking time to cover up the Mudblood's body. Bellatrix turned and walked toward the wooden door, pushing Regulus to leave Hermoine on her own. Bellatrix

closed the door behind them, leaving Hermoine once again on her own.

Hermoine felt something cover her body, she was to scared to open her eye's. She heard footsteps and the basement door shut. Hermoine finally got the courage to open her eye's, she found that there was no longer anyone in the basement with her apart from Rodolphus's body. Hermoine finally started to feel herself relax she did not have to worry about Rodolphus hurting her now. _What will Bellatrix do with me now? Why did Regulus kill Rodolphus? What did Bellatrix have on her mind that was more important than concentrating on her husband?_

Bellatrix walked into the kitchen slamming her wand down on the table, Regulus pulled out a chair and sat down. Bellatrix had her back to him, she tried to look into his thoughts but was blocked out. "We need to talk now before the Dark Lord hears about what has happened" Regulus spoke calmly. Bellatrix sat down opposite him, noticing the older wizard's expression. Regulus stared into Bellatrix's eye's has he spoke carefully."Bellatrix if your sure on how you feel, you need to act now, think of something to tell the Dark Lord." Bellatrix went to speak but paused.

In the basement Hermoine was listening carefully, she could not't hear a thing. She refused to look to her left, not wanting to look at Rodolphus she hated what he had done to her, to Bellatrix. _Bellatrix kidnaps me, lock's me in her basement, and I'm lying here feeling sorry for her after everything she's done to me, I cant hate her, theres something about her that makes me want to be around her._

Bellatrix took a breath and spoke quietly " Its impossible, its wrong she's a Mudblood, even though I know its wrong I can't help myself. What am I going to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Theevilmorrigan- Thank you :) this is my first attempt at writing for these characters.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Bellatrix summand her house elf "FOOBY!". Instantly Fooby appeared "Yes Mistress". Bellatrix always made Fooby nervous. "Go down to the basement and remove my husbands body and take the girl to the guest room next to mine" Bellatrix demanded "And give her some new clothes and a fresh towel. Don't just stand there GO!". Fooby disapparited leaving Bellatrix and Regulus alone again. "Bellatrix you can not keep her here, if the Dark Lord hear's about this he will torture and kill her. If you try to stop him he will kill you too. Think carefully if you do have real feelings for her, let her go its the only way she will be able to live without either of you getting hurt". Bellatrix knew Regulus was right, but she didn't want to let Hermoine go. Every one she ever cared about had left her.

Hermoine was lost in her thought's when Fooby apparated in front of her, making her jump and scream. "Good day Madame i've been sent to take you to your room" Fooby removed the shackles that was holding Hermoine down. "W where are we going? What does Bellatrix want with me. Harry's not stupid enough to come here to rescue me. Please ask her to let me go. I will do anything" Fooby stood with his head lowered. _What does Bellatrix want? Why move me to a room, i'm her prisoner not a guest! Is she playing games with me?_ "Fooby, why as Bellatrix told you to take me to a room?" "All Fooby was told was to take you to a guest room and be at your service for anything you require Madame". Fooby looked down at his hands. "Ok, do I have to remain tied up?". "No Hermoine, you do not" the voice came from behind her, making her jump. Bellatrix had spoke softly, this made Hermoine scared never in all her time being here had she heard the Death Eaters voice have any nice emotion, making it hard to know what she's going to do to Hermoine.

"Hermoine I'm not going to hurt you, don't be scared of me". Hermoine had turned to face her "Bellatrix, how can you expect me to believe you? After everything you and your husband has done"."Hermoine I'm sorry for everything that has happened, I'm not sorry that Rodolphus is dead I'm actually glad." "Fooby take Hermoine to her room, give her what ever she requests". Bellatrix turned to walk away, after a few steps she turned around, facing Hermoine "Your free to leave when you wish to do so". Hermoine froze. _Did Bellatrix Lestrange just tell me I'm free to leave when I want?._ Bellatrix quietly left the room. _This is the only way she will be safe, when the war is over I will find her and explain._

Hermoine was lead by Fooby to the guest room, she passed a few doors, wondering what was behind each one. Fooby stopped at the third door on the right. Hermoine glanced at the door opposite, she knew from the door that it was Bellatrix's room. The door was made from dark oak with metal rods. Hermoine wondered what it was like inside. "If there is any thing you need please call Madame". Hermoine jumped as Fooby spoke, she had been dreaming of what Bellatrix's room looked like.

Bellatrix entered the kitchen once again, Regulus was sitting reading the paper, he glanced up, he saw Bellatrix Black, she had tear's in her eye's, he hadn't seen her like this since her Mother had died. "Bellatrix? Are you ok?" Bellatrix managed to shake her head before the tear's started to fall. "I've told Hermoine she is free to leave when she's ready" Bellatrix said between sobs.

Hermoine felt better after her bath. T _his must be a dream, Bellatrix would not let me go if it is real. I think I should find her before she changes her mind._ Hermoine got dressed and went to find Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was sitting on her own when Hermoine found her. "Regulus has gone, it is just me and you" Bellatrix said without looking up. _What's wrong with Bellatrix? she didn't react like this when her husband was killed._ "B bbellatrix, I would like to leave now, if you don't mind" Bellatrix looked up, she got a feeling inside her, like she had been hit by a spell in the stomach. Bellatrix could only manage a nod, she stood up, her body shaking. _This is my chance to tell her how I feel._ Bellatrix took a step toward Hermoine. _How can I tell this beautiful young witch how I feel, that I feel like i have known her all my life._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone that read's my story, I really appreciate it I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Bellatrix began walking slowly toward's Hermoine, she looked into her big beautiful brown eye's. _She's so beautiful, I wonder what she is thinking? Maybe if I use Legilimency it wouldn't hurt for a moment? Would I like what she's thinking?._ Hermoine noticed Bellatrix's expression, she looked so vulnerable standing there. _I just want to pull her close and hug her so much._ At that very moment Bellatrix looked into Hermoine's mind.

 _She's not as crazy as everyone think's, she can be caring and nice. She has been very nice to me the past day or so._ Hermoine looked into her big black vulnerable eye's. _Bellatrix is stunning up close, those beautiful seductive eye's they look like their undressing me, those big luscious lips._ Bellatrix liking Hermoine's thought's, making her smile. _Look at her smile, its enough to seduce anyone, make anyone want to kiss her. I WANT TO KISS HER !_ Bellatrix reading all this that Hermoine was thinking, what Hermoine wanted she leaned in and kissed her. Hermoine momentarily paused, then kissed Bellatrix back, pushing her lip's against Bellatrix's.

"WHAT IS SHE STILL DOING HERE BELLATRIX!" Hermoine and Bellatrix jumped and pulled away from each other. Regulus had apparate into the kitchen, not expecting to find Bellatrix and the Mudblood kissing. "The Dark Lord is on his way here right now, he has heard about Rodolphus's demise." "WHAT! WHY, IT'S NOT LIKE HE WAS IMPORTANT." Bellatrix screamed. "That's the point, the Dark Lord know's how Rodolphus treated you, how he raped you, beated you, you have not killed him before. He want's to know what changed, what caused his death Bella"

Hermoine stood in shock, frozen in fear. _Voldemort is on his way here now, Im going to DIE! there is nothing anyone can do about it._ "FOOBY!" Hermoine jumped at the sound of Bellatrix's voice, pulling her from her thought's. Fooby was instantly in the room, "Madame Lestrange, you called Fooby." "Take Hermoine back home right away, make sure no one see's you, she's not to get hurt at all." "Yes Madame Lestrange." _Does this mean Bellatrix's care's about me?._ Hermoine couldn't think straight.

Bellatrix turned to face Hermoine, cupping Hermoine's face with her both hand's. "Yes I do care for you, I don't know why neither do I have the time to explain now, we don't have enough time." Fooby held out his hand, Hermoine took hold of it, before Bellatrix could say another word Fooby and Hermoine had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bellatrix turned to Regulus. "How long do we have?". "Not long, he will be here any moment now." Bellatrix's mind wondered about Hermoine. _I hope she is safe, I need to see her the second it is safe to do so. She kissed me back, I need to tell her how I feel._ "Bellatrix, remember your Occlumency training, I can easily read your mind." Bellatrix blushed. "What will we tell the Dark Lord?" "We can't tell him that the Mudblood did it, he will have her caught and killed." Regulus was shocked by Bellatrix's reaction. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN!" Bellatrix screamed at him. "She has well and truly got under your skin hasn't she. The mighty Bellatrix Lestrange defending a muggle born, who would of thought a pure blood would ever do it." " It's Black actually, and remember you were the one that killed Rodolphus, not me."

Hermoine and Fooby apparated into Hogsmeade. _I miss her already, it's only been 5 minuets._ "Fooby, when Voldemort leaves will you come back for me please?" "Fooby will return to you Madame Granger." With a click of his fingers, he was gone leaving Hermoine alone, she started to worry about Bellatrix.

The dark Lord, was seated at the top of the table, his follower's surrounding him. "It's a great honour to have you in our family house my Lord." "That means a great deal, from you, Bellatrix. Now down to business, I guess you know why I'm here, Bellatrix, Regulus?" Voldemort looking at Bellatrix then to Regulus. "Yes my Lord we do." Regulus answered for them both. "Why did you take it upon your selves to kill one of our family? Your husband, Bellatrix, after all those year's of abuse and rape, now is the time he die's? What did he do that made you kill him?" Bellatrix looked at her hand's in her lap. "Well?" "It was me that killed him, he was in love with a Mudblood, Bellatrix was going to tell you, that's when he went to kill her, I had to step in my Lord." Regulus was hoping that the Dark Lord believed him. "Very well, I want the Mudblood found and brought to me." The Dark Lord stood up, looked around the room one last time. "Come Nagini, we have business to attend to."

When Bellatrix and Regulus was alone once again, Bellatrix turned to Regulus. "Do you think he believed us?" "Considering we are both alive I would say that he must do." Bellatrix closed her eye's and nodded, when she opened them Regulus had gone. "FOOBY!" yelled Bellatrix. "Madame Lestrange called Fooby?" "It's Black, and I did, where did you take Hermoine? Is she safe?" "Madame Granger wished Fooby to take her to Hogsmeade, Madame Granger is safe." "Fooby go and see Hermoine and ask her to come back we need to talk." Fooby apparated instantly, Bellatrix started pacing backward's and forward's, waiting for Fooby to return. "BELLA! your safe thank god!" Bellatrix smiled at the pet name Hermoine had given her. The only time that Bellatrix knew that Hermoine had moved, was when Hermoine's lip's crashed against Bellatrix's. Hermoine put her hand behind Bellatrix's head, stopping her from moving away from Hermoine. Bellatrix moaned into Hermoine's mouth, she moved her hand onto the bottom of Hermoine's back, pulling the bottom half of Hermoine's body closer to her own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long delay, I have been in hospital, all is ok now I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Bellatrix opened her bedroom door, Hermione paused in the doorway. _This is so Bella, I should of guessed._ Bellatrix had a four poster bed, made from dark oak with black silk sheet's, deep red drapes that hung around the bed. To the right was a dark oak wardrobe, matching table. There was a open fire and a big glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. Bellatrix had a small bookcase with some very unusual books.

Bellatrix tugged on Hermione's arm, making Hermione move further into the room. Bellatrix walked behind her and closed the bedroom door. _What am I doing? This is Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemort's most loyal and trusted Death Eater, the same one that killed Sirius. What would Harry think? What would Ron think?_ "Actually it's Black now." Hermione turned wondering how Bellatrix knew what she was thinking. "You shouldn't worry about what your friend's will think, they should be happy for you, you should do what make's you happy." Hermione smiled knowing that Bellatrix had a point, she moved toward's the bed, before she could sit down Bellatrix had closed the gap between them, she wrapped her arm's around Hermione. Bellatrix nuzzled her head into Hermione's neck, scrapping her teeth against Hermione's skin. Hermione parted her lip's slightly, the feel of Bellatrix's teeth made Hermione's hair's stand on end.

Bellatrix turned Hermione to face her, she kissed her softly on the lip's then playfully pushed Hermione backward's onto the bed. Bellatrix slowly crawled up Hermione's body. _She look's so sexy, I just want to touch her all over._ Bellatrix's breast's were spilling slightly over her dress, Hermione couldn't help but stare, Bellatrix felt the power she had over Hermione right there, her face became level with Hermione's, she leaned in and kissed her, parting Hermione's lip's with her tongue. Hermione stroked Bellatrix's tongue with her own. Bellatrix let her body rest on top of Hermione.

Hermione started to panic. _What do I do? I have never been with anyone, do I tell her? Will she laugh at me?_ Bellatrix noticed that Hermione had stopped wriggling. "What's wrong Moine?" Hermione relaxed a little at the pet name she was just given. "B..Bella, I've, I've never been with anyone before, I don't want to disappoint you. I don't know what to do, I just want it to be perfect." Hermione's eye's started to fill with tear's. " Don't worry, everything will be perfect for me, im with you, I will show you what to do." Bellatrix stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Bellatrix started to run a bath, while the tub was filling she waved her wand and all her clothes disapeared, she stepped into the large tub. Bellatrix sank slowly under the water, until the tip of her chin was touching the water surface. Hermione, feeling abandoned, decided to go see where Bellatrix was. On entering the bathroom, Hermione found a naked Bellatrix grinning at her. Hermione went red, she couldn't help blushing. "Come and join me if you want, I wont bite unless you want me too." Bellatrix winked at Hermione. "Bella, I can't be bothered to get undressed, will you help me?" Hermione said seductively, it was working, Bellatrix stood up and stepped out the bath, walked over to Hermione, who was going scarlet red again at the site of Bellatrix's naked body.

Bellatrix lifted Hermione's shirt up exposing her breast's, they fitted perfectly in her bra. She lifted the top up and over Hermione's head, then discards it onto the floor. Bellatrix trailed her finger's around the edge of her bra, all the way to the back, where she unclipped it. After removing the bra, Bellatrix kissed each breast, before taking each nipple into her mouth, leaving them fully erect. Bellatrix then trailed kisses all the way down Hermione's soft beautiful skin, to the waist band of Hermione's jean's. Bellatrix hooked her finger's inside the jean's and pulled them down, taking her pant's down at the same time. Hermione slipped off her shoe's and stepped out of her clothe's, from around her ankles.

Bellatrix stood up and stepped back, taking in the young witch's beauty. _Her skin is so perfect, tanned and smooth. Look at those big brown beautiful eye's, they have seen so much pain, some of it caused by me. I will try make it up to her, I won't ever hurt her again, I will protect her, for the rest of my life._ "Mione, you look so beautiful, so young, innocent. I want to protect you, be with you forever." Bellatrix had tear's in her eye's. "Bella, for us to be together, thing's have to change, you have to change. I can't be with you, while your fighting for him. He has caused enough pain already." Hermione trying to change the subject, put both hand's on Bellatrix's backside, being brave, Hermione gave Bellatrix's bum a squeeze, Hermione got a moan from Bellatrix, who clearly was liking Hermione's confidence boost. Bellatrix pulled Hermione over to the bath, Bellatrix got in. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Not needing to be asked again, Hermione jumped into the bath making Bellatrix scream in delight.


	7. Chapter 7

Mandy, thank you for the advice I really appreciate it, I have never been able to write any thing before, I have autism along with 13 other medical conditions, and thank you to everyone following, reviewing this story makes me so happy. Writing this story is the best part of my day :-)

Chapter 7

Bellatrix pulled Hermione next to her, Hermione reached and grasped Bellatrix's hand. "Would you give up following him for me, Bella?" Bellatrix was taken back by the question. "I've not thought about anything yet, apart from wanting you, I don't know if I did give up and change would I be accepted or would the Dark Lord kill me?" "Bella, if we knew that we would be together if you stopped fighting for the wrong side, would you try for us?" "Mione, I'm willing to try anything for you, but I'm not a good person, I would have to spend the rest of my life in Azkaban, that's not the life I want for you. Can we just run away together? Go find your parents?" "Bella, how the hell do you know these thing's? They are muggle's after all why would you want to help me find them? I would love to run away with you, as tempting as it is, but we have a war to win and I would love for you to fight with me than against." Bellatrix playfully splashed water at Hermione, who shrieked. Bellatrix straddled Hermione, she bent down and kissed Hermione so passionately. Hermione pulled Bellatrix closer, feeling brave after their kiss, Hermione placed her hand's on Bellatrix's bum, making Bellatrix smile and roll her eye's, she was getting turned on more by the minute. Bellatrix stopped straddling Hermione and parted Hermione's leg's with her knee, pushing it up against Hermione's core sending shock's through Hermione's body. Bellatrix placed her hand's either side of Hermione, Bellatrix gazed lovingly into Hermione's big beautiful brown eye's. _She will never know what she means to me, she has turned my life upside down. Everything I have been told, how I have been raised, is wrong._

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Bellatrix was genuinely concerned for the young witch. "Yes Bella, more than anything, I want you so much right now, I feel like I'm going to EXPLODE!" "No you don't lady, I've not started with you yet!" Bellatrix leaned in and began nibbling on Hermione's ear, making Hermione moan. _I have never felt anything as strong as this, I feel like I need her, I need her in me, she's driving me crazy!_ Hermione flipped Bellatrix over and placed her thigh against Bellatrix's core, she began moving her thigh, the feel of Bellatrix's wet core, even under the water made Hermione more turned on. Before she knew it, Bellatrix's hand was traveling south down her body, into the fold's of Hermione's core, over her clitoris, making Hermione tilt her head back and moan loudly. Bellatrix smirked " I didn't have you down as the loud type!" Before Hermione could reply, Bellatrix kissed her again, while slowly starting to but her finger inside Hermione.

"This might hurt a little at first, if it gets to bad tell me, and we can stop ok?" Hermione bit her lip, and nodded with agreement. Bellatrix, pushed her finger slightly into Hermione and back out. _This feels so good, she makes me feel good._ Bellatrix pushed her finger in more, she did this until her finger was going into Hermione at a fast rhythm. Hermione felt a surge of energy, building in her body. _My body is telling me to move, but i've never done this before._ Hermione listened to her body, she moved herself to match Bellatrix's rhythm.

Bellatrix could see Hermione was getting close, she could feel Hermione tightening round her finger. Bellatrix thrust once more into Hermione , who by now was breathing fast and heavy. She stopped, "Don't stop now Bella!" Bellatrix smiled at her, "Mione, let's go into the bedroom." Bellatrix winked at Hermione, they untangled their bodies and went into the bedroom. Hermione lay down in the middle of the big bed. Bellatrix climbed onto the bed next to Hermione, she turned and looked at Bellatrix, who climbed on top of her and showered her with kisses. Bellatrix licked down Hermione's neck and took each of Hermione's nipple's into her mouth, biting, sucking and scrapping her teeth over each one. Now both nipple's were erect, she spent a while doing this to tease Hermione. All Bellatrix could think was. _I bet she taste's good, how did we end up here? She is young, innocent and beautiful, compared to me, old, crazy and nasty._ Bellatrix had momentarily paused, this made Hermione think she had done something wrong. "What is it Bella? What did I do wrong?" Bellatrix looked up at Hermione and smiled "No babe, you haven't done anything wrong, it's the opposite, you make me so happy, I can't remember bring this happy before." Hermione pulled Bellatrix up to her, she placed the most passionate kiss on her lip's. Bellatrix started trailing a finger across Hermione's bare skin, over her tummy, making her wriggle. Bellatrix started to slowly move down Hermione's body, placing kisses all over her, she paused when her head was level with Hermione's hip's.

Bellatrix looked up, gave Hermione the biggest, naughtiest grin ever. "Open you're leg's babe." Hermione felt herself getting wetter by the second. Bellatrix, slowly licked between Hermione's fold's, making Hermione moan in pleasure. _Oh My God, this feels amazing._ Bellatrix pushed her tongue deep inside Hermione, enjoying the taste has she did it. _I really want her inside me now, I want her so much._ Bellatrix's tongue made it's way to Hermione's clitoris. Bellatrix took it into her mouth, sucking on it gently then harshly and flicking it with her tongue. Hermione by now was panting and moaning, getting hotter by the second. "Don't stop Bella, p..p..please don't stop." Hermione's voice was getting high pitched, this made Bellatrix go faster and harder, she also slid two finger's in side Hermione making her back arch and moan "Oh-my-god-please-don't-stop!" Bellatrix stepped the pacer up again, pushing in her harder, sucking her harder. She felt Hermione tighten around her finger's.

Hermione was about to climax, her back was arched, she felt high. She felt the surge crashing through her body, she wanted it so bad by now. "YESSSS! Hermione yelled, her hands tangled in Bellatrix's hair. Bellatrix grinned, she was happy that she could please Hermione. Bellatrix lay next to Hermione, who was flushed and breathing heavy. "That was amazing Bella!" Bellatrix kissed Hermione, "Bella, I can't get enough of you." Hermione, after taking a moment, then straddled Bellatrix. "Now it's your turn." Hermione smiled down at her. _She doesn't realize that she is the only person that can hurt me._ Hermione kissed Bellatrix, then slowly nibbled on her ear, making Bellatrix giggle. Hermione then kissed down her throat, licking over Bellatrix's nipple, making it erect. Bellatrix shifted with enjoyment. Hermione bit down lightly, getting a gasp from Bellatrix. Hermione tugged on Bellatrix's other nipple, spending a lot of time and attention on each one, building up the courage to move down Bellatrix's body. Bellatrix could see how nervous Hermione was. "Mione...oh god...you don't have to...mm...we can stop." Hearing the pleasure in Bellatrix's voice, helped Hermione gain some confidence, she moved down to Bellatrix's belly, licking and kissing down to Bellatrix's hip's, Hermione looked up to Bellatrix with a smile. "Open your leg's Bella, I want you!" Bellatrix didn't need asking again, she opened her leg's, she watched as Hermione's face disappeared between them.

Hermione began exploring Bellatrix's core with her mouth, she licked in between her fold's getting a light moan from her, she moved up to Bellatrix's clitoris, sucking on it making Bellatrix gasp, Hermione carried on paying attention to it, she grasped it between her teeth, this mad Bellatrix's back arch. Hermione took this chance and slid two finger's deep inside Bellatrix, making her moan very loudly. "Baby, that...feel's...sooo...good!" Hermione stopped and looked up at Bellatrix. "Mione, don't stop now!". "What's wrong Bella, a little sexually frustrated are we?" Hermione was grinning.

Hermione, feeling sexually frustrated herself, shifted so that Bellatrix's knee was rubbing against her core. Every time Hermione thrust in and out of Bellatrix, her knee rubbed against Hermione's core, satisfying both there need's. Bellatrix started moving to match Hermione's rhythm, Bellatrix felt herself getting closer, she grabbed Hermione's hair, twisting it in her hand. "Oh...my...goddd!" Bellatrix panted, at that exact moment both, Bellatrix and Hermione climaxed together. Hermione let her body relax half on top of Bellatrix, snuggling her face into Bellatrix's neck, she draped her arm over Bellatrix's naked body.

"Did you just use my knee to make your self orgasm again?" Bellatrix was bemused. _This girl is a keeper._ "It is not my fault, you are to attractive Bella, I want to do it all over again now, I don't want to stop!" Hermione was getting turned on by the thought of what just happened. "well, well, well Miss Granger, they are right about it always being the quiet one's, you little sex addict!" Hermione began blushing. _How can this woman make me feel like this!._


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a short chapter the next should be longer. Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Hermione and Bellatrix lay on the bed, Hermione was lying in Bellatrix's arm's. Bellatrix kissed Hermione's head lovingly. "You ok Mione?" "I'm more than ok Bella, i'm over the moon. I feel like im going to burst into flame's!" Bellatrix was grinning when she said "Don't do that please, it would be so messy." Hermione, playfully hit her. "You know as well as I do that you would miss me." "You have a very good point, I would miss you like crazy!" Hermione got a bit teary from hearing Bellatrix say that.

They lay in silence for a few minutes. "Bella, how do you know what i'm thinking?" Have you heard of Occlumency?" "Yes, Harry had to learn it to protect his mind." Well I know that and Legilimency, that's how I read your mind, and i'm liking your thoughts right now, it is a big advantage to know them. I can teach you them." Hermione blushed at Bellatrix's comment. "Can we start now?" "Not now Mione, we have a lot of time for that, I want to stay like this, if that's ok?" "I agree Bella, after what we have been up to, i'm very tired." Hermione smilled at Bellatrix, she gave her a kiss, and they both fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Bellatrix and Hermione were woken by a loud commotion. They both jumped up, just as the bedroom door came bursting off it's hinges and in stormed Professor Albus Dumbledore, he looked old and him was, Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. All three of them were stopped in their tracks, at what site that greeted them. "Miss Granger, would you care to explain!?" Dumbledore sounded angry, his eye's dark and wide, his wand was out and pointed at Bellatrix, who had no clothes on or wand by her, making her defenseless. "Professor, I can explain but can you give us a moment, to make our selves decent?" Hermione began blushing. All three of them left the room. Hermione turned to Bellatrix who waved her wand and they both were dressed. Hermione was the first to leave the bedroom.

Albus Dumbledore was seated in the kitchen. "Ah, Miss Granger would you now explain?" "I...I was taken by Bella, but then she saved me, Rodolphus was about to...to erm rape me." Just thinking of that moment made Hermione started to cry, she put her hands to her face and sobbed. Hermione felt a arm around her waist. "Bella stunned him but he got up while Bella was helping me, that's when Reglus had no choice but to kill him, he was about to kill Bella. She...we are together, I came back here, I want to be here. I do not care what anyone think's." Hermione spoke with more confidence toward the end. What happened next , would shock Hermione to the core.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone, for all your support. Sorry I haven't updated for a while.**

 **Chapter 9**

Bellatrix spoke, making Hermione jump. "We should tell her, she will work it out soon enough ." "Bellatrix, she is not old enough to deal with this." Hermione's mouth fell open, she really wanted to know what was going on. "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?" Hermione shocked everyone in the room. "I have the right to know, is Bella in trouble?" "Mione, let me explain, please hear me out. Only the people in this room know, this will put you in more danger. I don't want you to get hurt, promise me you won't do anything stupid?" "Bella, your starting to make me worry, I won't I promise, but please just tell me." "Miss Granger, what we are about to tell you will put your life in danger, it will test your friendship. Are you sure you want to know what it is?" "Yes, I am."

"Ah very well, Bellatrix is on our side. She has been helping us, by finding out what Voldemort is planning." "Mione, I taught Harry Occlumency, because I didn't want The Dark Lord to find out about you, he would torture and kill you to get what he want's." "How could Harry know and not say anything to me!" "Mione, I used Pollyjuice potion and pretended to be Snape, Harry didn't know." Belatrix's voice was full of regret. "Miss Granger, I trust that you will not tell a soul about this?" "Yes Professor, I wont tell anyone." Hermione felt bad about shouting at Bellatrix, she leaned in and kissed the older witch on the lip's taking Bellatrix by surprise. Bellatrix, happy that Hermione now knows, kissed the younger witch back.

"Ahem, Miss Granger, we shall not speak of this again, unless you are requested to do so by anyone in this room. Do I make myself clear?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "I understand, may me and Bella be left alone now please?" Dumbledore nodded and turned to Mr Weasley and Minister Shacklebolt, all three left without a word.

Bellatrix and Hermione sat looking at each other. Fooby was cleaning the kitchen. "Fooby, would you mind making me and Bella some food please?" "Yes Miss Granger, Fooby will do it right away." Bellatrix stood up and looked down at Hermione. "Will you please come with me, my beautiful Lady?" Hermione grinned at Bellatrix's words, she stood up and held Bellatrix's hand. Bellatrix lead the way, they stopped at a door that Hermione had never seen before. Bellatrix opened the door, the room was full of books,rare collectible books that Hermione could only ever dream of reading. There was a black padded love seat in one corner and a desk opposite. Bellatrix walked and sat down on the love seat. Hermione sat down next to her, "Will you please explain?" Bellatrix didn't know where to start.

"Mione, remember the day you were caught and brought here? Where I...I carved that awful word onto your arm. That's when I realize that I had strong feelings for you, I'm sorry I did that, I know a way to remove it. That day I was angry with you and myself, iv'e put us in so much danger, I understand if you don't want to see me again." Bellatrix's eye's began to fill with tears. "I told Dumbledore everything, the Ministry is not safe, The Dark Lord is looking for the Prophesy, he's going to use Harry to get to it. The Dark Lord know's someone is being disloyal, I don't think he suspects me yet. That's why I have to behave the way I do. Mione, I did what I thought was right, if I had of known that you would be like this I would of told you from the start. I'm sorry Mione I really am." Hermione gave Bellatrix a reassuring smile. "Well it's in the past, no point in going over it again, we are together now so lets enjoy it." Bellatrix leaned over and kissed Hermione, Hermione pushed her lip's hard against Bellatrix's.

 _I could kiss her all day and that still wouldn't be enough. I feel like i've been looking all my life for her. Maybe thing's would of been different if I had met her before all of this. I'm never letting her go not for anyone._

"Bella, as much as I love being here with you, I really should go back. Harry and Ron will be wondering where I am, I will come see you every time I can. But first we can use these." Hermione handed Bellatrix a small rectangle object. "This is known as a mobile phone, Muggle's use it, to talk to each other when they are away. You can call and talk or you can text, which is like sending a letter, but the other person get's the message instantly." Bellatrix was holding the phone at arm's length, like it would burst into flame's at any moment. _This may take me a while to learn._ Bellatrix thought.

"Bella?" Bellatrix was pulled out of her thought's by Hermione calling her name. _The way she say's my name, so seductively. If only she knew how I really feel about her, I can't tell her it will make her run away._ "Yeah Mione, what's wrong?" Bellatrix was a little nervous. "Erm... are we erm ... dating?" Hermione started blushing. "I think it is safe to say we are, if that's what you want of course?" "Yes, Bella I do so much!" Both of them leaned in together again and kissed. "Bella, I have to go now I will come back soon as I can." With that, Hermione left leaving Bellatrix alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione had left a little over an hour ago, for Bellatrix it seemed like month's had passed. Bellatrix decided to try and send Hermione a text, Hermione had saved her number in the phone and showed Bellatrix how to text. Bellatrix, after pressing a few buttons, managed to work out how to send one. _"I miss you already beautiful."_ Bellatrix placed the device down on the bed, she crawled under the covers and drifted off to sleep, thinking of Hermione and how much she felt for the young witch.

Hermione was in the library completing assignments set by Professor Snape who hadn't been seen all day. Hermione forgot all about the muggle device in her pocket, until it vibrated, causing Hermione to jump. Hermione looked around the room, seeing that she was all alone. She pulled out the phone and smiled. She could see that Bellatrix had worked out how to text her. Hermione's smile turned into a grin, she had to read Bellatrix's text a few times for it to sink in. _Bella misses me already, I miss her so much._ Hermione decided to reply to Bellatrix's message. _"I miss you too Bella, I can't wait to see you. You make me so happy._

Hermione placed the phone inside her robes, she spent another hour trying to concentrate on her assignment. After failing to concentrate, she stood up and packed away her belongings, then headed back to the Grifindoor common room. Harry and Ron was sat with Ginny and Luna. _"Hi Hermione."_ Luna said in her usual relaxed voice and large friendly smile. "There's a day out to Hogsmeade next week, do you want to come with us?" Ginny asked Hermione. "I would love to but I have extra lessons planned." Hermione hated lying to her friend's "Thank you for asking. I have a family wedding I have to go to, it's all been okay with Dumbledore." Harry and Ron looked at each other, both their faces showed their shock and worry. "Well, we will see you when you get back, you are coming back ?" "Yes Ron, I will be back just not sure how long i'm going to be away, that's all." Harry's scar began to hurt.

Bellatrix was woken by a strange noise, she sat up and rubbed her eye's, Bellatrix looked around the room, unable to find a solution for the noise. After listening for a few minuets, she still couldn't hear or see it. Bellatrix decided to get up and go to make some food. As she closed the bedroom door behind her, she heard the strange noise once again. Bellatrix opened the door again, she could see the device, there was light coming from it. Bellatrix walked over to it curiously, she picked it up, seeing Hermione's name on the screen made Bellatrix smile. She pressed a few buttons and the messages. The first message was telling Bellatrix how much Hermione missed her, reading the message made Bellatrix choke back the tears. The second made Bellatrix happy, she hadn't been this happy in a long time. Hermione had told her that she had spoken to Dumbledore and he agreed to it. Hermione had just got into bed, when her phone vibrated. _" I can't wait to see you."_

Early Monday morning, Bellatrix was up, pacing up and down the hall. _How long will she be? I can't wait much longer._ Bellatrix jumped at the sound of her front door knocking, Bellatrix's pulse began to race, her stomach flurried. Bellatrix opened the front door. To Bellatrix's surprise, who she found standing in front of her was not Hermione. Bellatrix started to panic, this can't be good, why was he here? What did he want?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the door opened, he looked straight into Bellatrix's eye's. "Snape, what the hell do you want?" "That's not a nice way to greet a guest." Snape said sarcastically, this made Bellatrix even more annoyed. "What do you want?" Bellatrix asked again, tapping her index finger on the door. "The Dark Lord as sent me, he would like to see you, as a matter of urgency." Snape stood with a smirk on his face, he enjoyed seeing the look on Bellatrix's face. _This can not be good, I need to let Hermione know. It's not safe for her to come yet._ "Tell the Dark Lord I will be there shortly, I have to lock my pet up. After all, he wouldn't want a Mudblood to go free." Snape's smirk had vanished, his eye's narrowed as he spoke in a low cold sounding voice. "Very well Bellatrix, I will pass on that message." Snape turned away, after a few steps he turned back. " A word of advice, don't keep the Dark Lord waiting." Snape vanished into thin air, before Bellatrix could even reply. As Bellatrix closed the door, she breathed a sigh if relief. "Fooby!...Fooby!" Within second's of calling Fooby had appeared. "Go and find Hermione, tell her it's not safe to come and that I will send for her when it's safe." Fooby nodded and apperated, moments later Bellatrix did the same.

Hermione was just getting to Hogsmead, when she had a feeling that she was being followed, she put it down to her emotions being all over the place. Before Hermione knew what was happening, her hand's were restricted behind her back and an invisible gag charm was cast on her mouth. She couldn't make a sound, within minuets Hermione was in a dark, horrible smelling room. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. Hermione tried to stand up, but she couldn't, her feet and hands were now bound to the wall. Hermione had a terrible feeling about this. _If only Bella knew what is happening to me, she would stop this. I wish she knew._

Bellatrix entered the great hall, everyone was gathered round a large oak table. There was one space left for Bellatrix, it was to Voldemot's right. Bellatrix had a feeling of unease as she walked to her seat, she didn't like this one bit. "Ah Bellatrix, finally you grace us with your presence." A low ripple of laughter rang from around the table. Bellatrix just wanted to kill them all. _I should be at home with Hermione._ Bellatrix was pulled from her thought's. "I am glad you all could make it. Now down to business, we have a way to get the boy to come to us." Voldemort let out a laugh, "We have taken one of his friend's, one whom he will desperately want back." There was low whispers around the table. " We have the Mudblood, who he see's as an equal to us Pureblood's. Severus, who is keeping an eye on her?" Snape cleared his throat, "She is with Fenrir Greyback, My Lord." "When and only when the boy get's here, I will kill her in front of him." Voldemort laughed loudly. "Then I will kill him."

Bellatrix felt like she had been kicked in the stomach, she needed to save Hermione and fast. _As soon as i'm out of here, I need to tell Dumbledore of his plan. Hermione can't get hurt._ "I want no one but the Boy to get in, anyone who fails me will get the same fate as the Boy." There was a nervous whisper around the table, a few member's were looking into their hands, sitting on their laps. "I will kill the Boy as soon as I've made him suffer. I want to know instantly, of any information." Voldemort rose from his chair, making a few members jump. "Come Nagini, it's time to feed you." With the departure of Voldemort, everyone slowly stood up and left one by one. Bellatrix tried to leave as fast as possible, without making anyone notice her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bellatrix had disapparited home. "FOBBY!" Bellatrix yelled for her house elf. "Madame, you called Fooby." "Yes I did! Go fetch Albus tell him I have information on Hermoine. Tell him she has been taken." With that Fooby vanished, Bellatrix began to sob. _I can't let anything happen to her, I've never felt like this for anyone before, I feel like I was made for her and she's already been taken away. I will help put a stop to him The Dark Lord will fall, if it's the last thing I ever do._

Bellatrix was deep in her thoughts when Albus arrived. "Bellatrix, Fooby as passed on your message. What do you mean Miss Granger has been taken?" Bellatrix told Dumbledore what she knew. "I will go and inform Mr Weasley and Mr Shacklebolt about what has happened, I will also see what I can find out. We will find Miss Granger just don't do anything stupid Bellatrix. After all this Miss Granger will want you to be there for her."Without another word Dumbledore left Bellatrix alone.

Dumbledore was in his office at Hogwarts when Arthur and Kinglsey joined him. "We received your owl Albus, are you sure Hermione has been taken? Are you sure this isn't a trick from Bellatrix?" Kingsley asked. "I'm certainly sure Bellatrix had nothing to do with Miss Grangers abduction, Miss Granger is in grave danger. The longer we waste the less chance we have finding her alive." Dumbledore had convinced his colleagues. "What do we do now? Should we speak to Harry and Ron? They have after all been through a lot together." "I think Kingsley is right Albus, we should speak to the boys, and they deserve to know." Arthur added. "I think the both of you have a point, I shall send for them at once." "Albus I think it is wise for us to keep Hermione and Bellatrix's relationship between us for the time being." Dumbledore nodded, just as Harry and Ron entered his office. Both of them stood in shock, wondering why they were called Harry spoke first. "Excuse me Professor, but why are we here? Is Hermione on her way?"

Hermoine was scared, she wanted her Bellatrix. Greyback entered the basement with Lucius Malfoy, she could feel him there even smell him. The smell of him made her sick, Greyback sensed Hermione's fear and he loved it. Greyback walked towards her, Hermione heard his footsteps and she froze with fear. Greyback watched her body stiffen with the sounds of his feet drawing closer to her, he let out a laugh. A shiver ran down Hermoine's back at the sound of Greyback's laugh. He grabbed Hermione around her throat, lifting her off the floor. Hermione could smell him, she couldn't breathe. Hermione fell to the floor, there had been a lot of noise moments before. That's when she heard them, the voices of her friends. _Why are they saving me? Where is Bellatrix? Why isn't she the one saving me?_

Harry was the first to pull out his wand, casting the expelliarmus charm. Lucius was stunned, his wand flew out of his hand over to the far end of the basement. Ron ran to Hermione, Ron forgetting she was blindfolded, made Hermoine jump at the contact. Kingsley restrained Greyback while Professor Dumbledore dealt with Lucius. Harry wanted to hurt Greyback and Lucius for what they had done to his friend, a girl whom he looked at as his sister. Ron un-blindfolded and released Hermoine, she got up and ran to Harry nearly knocking him off his feet, all three of them began to cry. When both of the prisoners were gone, the trio returned to Hogwarts. Hermoine was taken to the hospital wing upon her arrival back at the school, Harry and Ron were told to go rest and miss their lessons for that day.

Hermione was glad to be free. All she wanted was to go see Bellatrix. There was no one else in the hospital wing, Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey if she could ask professor Dumbledore to come see her. Madam Pomfrey wasn't best please at the request, but she did it anyway. A short while later Dumbledore entered the hospital wing, he politely asked Madam Pomfrey to leave him and Hermoine alone. Hermoine spoke first out of the two of them. "Professor, why wasn't Bellatrix there when you rescued me?" "Miss Granger, Bellatrix was the one who told me who had you. Without her we wouldn't have found you. Bellatrix has been worried sick about you, she couldn't be there otherwise her cover would be blown." Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears. "Does she know I'm safe? When can I see her? Does she want to see me?" "Miss Granger please slow down, one question at a time. Yes she knows you're safe and well, and she does want to see you. But you have to stay here for a few days, just to make sure your okay." Hermione began to protest when she felt her hospital bed sink slightly, like someone had sat down. That's when she heard the voice, the voice she had been waiting to hear all along. "I'm so glad you're safe, I've been going insane not knowing. I should have kept you safe. Will you please try to forgive me?" Hermoine lunged at Bellatrix, this made Bellatrix think Hermoine was going to attack her. Hermione threw her arms around Bellatrix and began to sob on her shoulder, seeing this made Bellatrix well up herself. The two of them sat hugging for a few minutes, long enough for both of them to not notice that Dumbledore had left the hospital wing.

After hearing Bellatrix apologising for half an hour, Hermione had asked her to stop. Bellatrix once again went to apologise but she was cut off by Hermione who had pushed her lips against Bellatrix's. After a few moments the door to the hospital wing opened. Dumbledore entered and apologised for disturbing them. "Bellatrix I wish I didn't have to put I must ask you to leave now. I know it's been a short visit, but I will allow Hermione to have a few days out of the castle." Bellatrix was about to protest when Hermione spoke. "That's ok Professor and thank you for allowing me to do that we appreciate that, don't we Bellatrix?" "Erm, yes thank you." Bellatrix leaned in towards Hermione and kissed her once again, and then she stood up and put the invisibility cloak back on. "Professor how did you get the cloak from Harry?" "Ahh, Miss Granger I was wondering how long it would be before you asked. I told Harry that I was taking it off him for a few days, just in case he tried to come visit you." With that Dumbledore winked at Hermoine and turned and headed to the door. "Hermione, I will see you soon okay?" "Yes Bellatrix you will, I can't wait till then." Hermione began to cry silently as soon as the door was closed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I hope you all enjoy this one.

Hermione was glad to be out of the hospital wing, she would be going to see Bellatrix tonight. Harry and Ron were sitting opposite her. "What has made you so happy?" Ron was staring at Hermione, Harry looked up from his book. "Erm... I'm, I'm just thinking of going home for a few days." Ron whispered something to Harry but Hermione chose to ignore it, she wasn't going to let anyone upset her today.

Bellatrix was reading a Muggle book that Hermione had sent her, the book was full of stuff Bellatrix wanted to do to Hermione. After a few hours Bellatrix had finally finished the book and decided to do some decorating. Bellatrix went to the guest room, first she decided to put a sign on the door. Black Room of Pleasure, this made Bellatrix smile. She changed the colour of walls, Bellatrix waved her wand and the walls became covered with black silk paint. Bellatrix made the walls sound proof, after all the things she's going to do to Hermione it needed to be sound proof. Bellatrix added a store room in the far wall, inside was a range of liberators in a range of sizes made of black microfiber. Bellatrix added black leather handcuffs attached to the wall, this made her go all warm inside. Bellatrix had finished decorating shortly before Hermione was due to arrive. Bellatrix wanted this to be special, she had just finished getting ready when the door went, Bellatrix heard Fooby open the door and Bellatrix heard Hermione's voice. _I only have to hear her voice and I get butterflies. I..I think I'm falling for her._

Hermione was waiting in the kitchen, Fooby had gone to carry on with his cleaning. Hermione was drinking pumpkin juice when Bellatrix entered the kitchen, making Hermione spit the juice out of her mouth at the site of Bellatrix. _Oh my, just look at her, stunning as always._ Bellatrix was wearing a black lace up bustier with matching g string. "Hello beautiful, I've been waiting for you." Bellatrix smiled "I've got a surprise for you, but first I have to put this on you." Bellatrix held up a black silk blindfold, making Hermione blush. Bellatrix grinned at the site of the young witch's embarrassment, she was turning the young witch on without realising it.

Bellatrix slowly walked across towards Hermione, who was now grinning. Bellatrix leaned in and kissed Hermione, who couldn't help but look at Bellatrix's cleavage that was spilling out of the top of the bustier. Hermione's hands involuntary moved to rest on Bellatrix's face. Bellatrix groaned into Hermione's mouth, she then pulled away from her. "Don't get to ahead of yourself baby." Bellatrix said seductively as she walked and stood behind Hermione, she tied the blindfold making sure Hermione couldn't see out of it. Bellatrix leaned in and whispered into Hermione's ear. "I think it's time to take you to your surprise." With that Hermione stood up and Bellatrix took her by the hand and guided her upstairs.

When Bellatrix and Hermione were outside the Black Room of Pleasure she slowly untied the blindfold, letting it slide down Hermione's face. Hermione blushed at the sight of the name on the door, Bellatrix spun Hermione around to face her. "Are you ready to what's inside?" Hermione couldn't talk, she nodded to let Bellatrix know her answer. Bellatrix leaned in and kissed Hermione and opened the door, Hermione turned round and gasped at the inside of the room. Hermione stepped into the room followed by Bellatrix. While Bellatrix was closing the door, Hermione took the opportunity to take in the room. In the middle of the room was a spinning sex swing, to the left was a king size four poster bed, a black leather bed spreader bar hanging from the top. Has Hermione turned round Bellatrix was opening the door to the store room, Hermione saw a lot of sex toys, there was a range of different sized double ended strapons, silver pleasure balls, a range of nipple and clit clamps, more spreader bars and a range of whips. Bellatrix turned to find Hermione staring with her mouth open wide, this made Bellatrix smile and feel very powerful. Hermione unable to control herself, closed the gap between them. Hermione planted a kiss on Bellatrix's lips. Bellatrix pushed back hard against Hermione's lips and guiding Hermione to the bed.

Bellatrix gently pushed Hermione down on the bed, having the young witch below her really turned her on. She slowly climbed up her body, kissing every inch of Hermione's skin. When Bellatrix reached the bottom of Hermione's shirt, she pulled it up to Hermione's chin with her teeth. This turned Hermione on she just wanted to kiss Bellatrix. Bellatrix, using her hands pulled Hermione's top off over her head. Bellatrix removed Hermione's bra and pulled handcuffs from off the bed side table, cuffing Hermione to the headboard with both arms apart. Bellatrix got off the bed and walked to the store room, she pulled out the nipple and clit clamps, double ended strap on and sliver pleasure balls. Just seeing them made Hermione squirm, it didn't help the way Bellatrix was dressed she turned her on so much. Bellatrix seductively made her way back to Hermione, she climbed on the bed. Bellatrix placed the toys next to Hermione, who gulped loudly. Bellatrix taking her time decided to pick up the nipple clamps, she looked at Hermione who was now breathing heavy with excitement. Bellatrix leaned and kissed Hermione on the lips, then down her neck to her chest. Bellatrix took Hermione's left nipple in her mouth sucking and biting playfully, she did the same to the right nipple. When Hermione wasn't expecting it Bellatrix placed the nipple clamps on her. The amount of pleasure Hermione felt made her draw her legs up.

"Not so fast baby, I haven't even got started with you yet." Bellatrix gave the chain connecting the nipple clamps together a tug, this sent pain and pleasure through Hermione's body. Once again Hermione drew her legs up, "I'm going to have to put a stop to you doing that, don't want you to get to excited do we?" Bellatrix leaned down and kissed Hermione's tummy, Bellatrix used her teeth to pull the zip of Hermione's jeans down. Hermione lifted her bum up off the bed, as Bellatrix pulled her jeans off and threw them to the floor, she did the same with Hermione's pants. Bellatrix lifted Hermione's one leg and cuffed it to the spreader bar, she did the same with the other leg. Bellatrix looked down at Hermione taking in the young witch's naked body. "Hermione you look so tasty." Bellatrix spoke softly, as she crawled through Hermione's legs. Without warning Bellatrix pushed one finger inside Hermione. "You're not wet enough, I think it's time to make you wetter. Don't you think?" Hermione bit on her lip, this made Bellatrix hot. "I see you read the book I sent you, I'm glad you liked it." Hermione's voice shakily as she spoke. Bellatrix withdrew her finger, leaned in and kissed Hermione's inner thigh. Hermione tried to move her legs but the spreader bar was doing its job. "What's the matter Honey? Can't you move your legs?" Bellatrix smiled up from Hermione's groin. _I think I'm in love, she makes me so happy do I tell her? Do I risk losing her, she's already taking a big risk just having me in here._ Bellatrix had just peered into Hermione's mind to hear what she was thinking. "I love you too Hermione, I've not felt like this before and for the risk you are so worth it. I would do it all over again to be with you." This made Hermione smile goofily, Bellatrix began kissing Hermione's inner thigh once again. She slowly moved up to Hermione's core, hearing a gasp from her, Bellatrix began to work on Hermione's clit. After sucking and licking her clit Bellatrix put the clit clamp on Hermione, this made Hermione moan loudly. Hearing this made Bellatrix laugh, knowing she has Hermione where she wants her. Bellatrix got up and straddled Hermione, leaning down to kiss her. Hermione kissed Bellatrix with such passion, making Bellatrix moan once again into Hermione's mouth. This made Hermione happy knowing that even though she couldn't move, she could still make Bellatrix moan. Bellatrix had lifted her head slightly, Hermione seeing the gap leaned forward and kissed the top of Bellatrix's breasts. Bellatrix was enjoying the feeling, she let Hermione carry on. After a few moments, Bellatrix got off Hermione and picked up the pleasure balls. "What...what are they for?" Hermione looked a bit worried. Bellatrix smiled reassuringly."Don't worry it won't hurt they are pleasure balls for a reason."

Bellatrix positioned herself between Hermione's legs once again, sucking on the balls she carefully put them inside Hermione. As each one went in Hermione moaned in pleasure. Bellatrix taking the opportunity whilst Hermione was occupied, she gently tugged on the clit clamp "Oh god! I'm going to burst!" "Not yet you don't, I'm not finished with you yet." Bellatrix said seductively. "Just do me now please Bella, I want you so bad!" Bellatrix got up off Hermione and the bed and walked over to the store room she removed the large liberator, and returned to the bed. Bellatrix removed her g string, whilst smiling at Hermione. She picked up the double ended strap on and moaned as she inserted the one end inside herself, knowing Hermione was watching her she bit her lip. Bellatrix got back on the bed. Bellatrix lifted Hermione's backside up and placed the liberator under her, she then positioned herself between Hermione's legs, with one quick jerk of her hand she pulled the pleasure balls out of her and inserted the strap on inside Hermione, making both of them moan together. The liberator was helping Bellatrix go deeper and deeper into Hermione, each stroke made them both moan together. Feeling Hermione getting close Bellatrix stilled inside her. "DONT STOP NOW BELLA!" Hermione half moaned, half shouted.

Bellatrix pulled out of Hermione and un-cuffed Hermione's hands and legs, as soon as Hermione's limbs were free she pulled Bellatrix on top of her. Hermione began to remove Bellatrix's bustier hastily, whilst Bellatrix began to kiss Hermoine aggressively and biting Hermione's bottom lip. Once Hermione managed to free Bellatrix's breast, she began to suck each one till they were fully erect. Once both were erect Hermione started to tug on each one making Bellatrix arch her back, pushing her breasts into Hermoine's mouth. Bellatrix pulled out from Hermione's mouth and slid slightly down her body, once in position Bellatrix slammed into Hermoine making her scream with pleasure. "Oh God! Faster Bella please." Following what her lover wanted Bellatrix moved faster and deeper, their moaning got louder and louder. Hermoine's body arching with pleasure, Bellatrix began with her mouth tugging at the nipple clamps. This made Hermoine go crazy within minutes she had become undone, Bellatrix lay down on top of her giggling as she said "Are you ready for round two now Hermoine?" Hermoine was panting and sweating, but she managed to reply. "Yes I am but it's my turn to dominate you Bella" Hermoine bit her lip, knowing this would turn Bellatrix on. Hermoine flipped Bellatrix on to her back and leaned down to kiss her, while distracting her Hermoine cuffed Bellatrix to the head board.

I will continue this into the next chapter if you all enjoy it .


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bellatrix couldn't help but lust over the young witch; she had Bellatrix under her thumb. _I would give anything to stay with Hermione; she's the one good thing that's ever happened to me. Ever since that night I captured her, I knew I was never letting her get into the Dark Lords hands._ Bellatrix was pulled from her thought's to find a very seductive Hermione straddling her. "Welcome back to earth." Hermione was amused with the older witch. "Sorry Hermione." Bellatrix was stopped from saying anything else by Hermione kissing her. Bellatrix enjoyed having Hermione on top; she loved looking at the young witch's body, how soft her skin was. "Bella, do we have to use all of this?" Hermione pointed at the range of toys Bellatrix had used on her. "Only use what you're comfortable with Mione." Bellatrix could see the relief on Hermione's face. Within seconds Hermione's expression changed to a seductive grin, before Bellatrix had time to blink Hermione was sucking on her left nipple. She began to bite and suck alternatively while her other hand was caressing Bellatrix's other nipple, Bellatrix began to arch her back in pleasure. Hermione shifted her position, just enough to bring her knee up to Bellatrix's core with a little pressure, she began to move her knee sending shocks of pleasure through Bellatrix's body. Hermione began to kiss down Bellatrix's belly sending a jittery feeling through every kiss. Hermione looked at Bellatrix, whose eyes were closed tightly, making Hermione tease the older witch's body more and more.

Bellatrix was lost in her pleasure when everything stopped, on opening her eye's she found a grinning Hermione at the bottom of the bed; she was holding something in her hand. Bellatrix couldn't see what had got Hermione grinning from the position she was in, it was only when Hermione spoke Bellatrix realised what she had. "Spread them." Just those two words made Bellatrix let out a deep frustrated growl. Bellatrix did as she was told; Hermione cuffed Bellatrix's ankles to the bar and began to crawl up the bed between Bellatrix's legs, kissing them as she moves."Lift your sexy backside up now Bella!" Hermione placed the liberator under the older witch. "Don't make a sound or I will have to punish you." "Oh god Hermione you know I can't help myself with you. You have become so dominant, it's sexy." Before Bellatrix had time to finish the last word, Hermione pushed two of her fingers inside Bellatrix who let out a short gasp. "What did I say to you, I'm going to have to punish you now!" Hermione leaned down and began sucking at Bellatrix's clit, she began to push her fingers deep inside the older witch moving faster and harder each time. Hermione could feel Bellatrix tightening around her fingers, just has she was about to come undone Hermione withdrew her fingers and stopped playing with her clit.

Harry and Ron had just got back to the Gryffindor common room, there upon the table was a piece of parchment with Harry's name on it. "Ron look, do you think it's from Hermione?" "Err I dunno, open it and see." Harry unfolded the parchment and read the note in his head first, then out loud to Ron.

 _If you wish to seek revenge on the wizards or witches that hurt you dear friend, Voldemort's closest follower should be who you seek. Bellatrix was the one who captured her, the one who tortured her. She must pay._

Ron and Harry looked at each other confused. "Do you think this is some sort of trap?" Harry didn't answer Ron's question, he was busy re-reading the note again and again. After a few brief moments Harry finally spoke. "I think we should pay her a visit, see if she really did take Hermione and torture her. If she did then we will make her pay." __Ron swallowed harshly at Harry's answer. "How are we going to fight her? She is too powerful for both of us." Harry chose to ignore Ron and packed some items he needed. Dumbledore had returned Harry's invisibility cloak that morning, Harry threw it over himself and waited to see if Ron was going with him. The instant Ron got under the cloak he regretted it; he didn't want to back out of it either. All the way to Bellatrix's mansion, neither of the boys spoke a word. The gate was already open so both of them proceeded to the big old wooden front door. Harry pulled out his wand from the waist band of his jeans and pointed it at the lock on the front door. "Alohomora!" The front doors lock clicked open, Harry still holding his wand out in front of him, pushed the door open and began to creep inside.

Hermione got off the bed and walked to the store room, removing a black leather whip and headed back towards the bed. Bellatrix stared into Hermione's eyes, as the younger witch stood by the bed. Hermione bent down and kissed Bellatrix with such force, making her become even wetter below. Hermione picked up her wand and cast a charm on her lover. "This shall make you more sensitive to my touch." Hermione loved having this power; she tested to make sure it worked. Bellatrix let out a gasp as Hermoine brushed her finger down the side of Bellatrix's face. Bellatrix couldn't help herself before she knew it the words came out her mouth. "I love you Hermione." Hearing those four words sent shivers down Hermione's spine; Bellatrix thought she had ruined things between them. "I love you too Bella." Bellatrix liked the way Hermione said her name.

Harry and Ron made their way through the manor, finding no one down stairs they decided to try upstairs. Has the boys made their way upstairs they noticed that out stood one door. Harry and Ron both cleared the rooms on either side of the corridor; the last one was the door that stood out. "Y...you go first Harry, your better at magic than me." Harry glanced back at Ron shaking his head; he outstretched his hand while holding his wand ready with the other. Harry tried the door handle but it wouldn't open, looking back at Ron who shrugged his shoulders. Harry pointed his wand once again at the door and muttered. "Alohomora." Secretly Harry was regretting coming something didn't seem right, Bellatrix Lestrange not having a house elf or any alarms to alert her to any intruders. The door clicked and once again Harry touched the door handle.

Bellatrix was too wrapped up in the pleasure she was getting off her lover to hear the faint click of the invisible lock being undone. Hermione luckily heard the click but it was too late whoever it was had gained entry to this room; she thought that this was the end of her and Bellatrix, they both would be killed. Hermione held her breath as the door came open, who she found at the other end made her relieved a little. Bellatrix wasn't happy with this interruption she was becoming more and more sexually frustrated, she wanted Hermione to do her now and hard!.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it has been a while been busy at work, hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 15

Bellatrix, who was still handcuffed to the bed, began shouting at the site of the unwelcome visitor. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?". Hermione turned to face Bellatrix, with a wave of her wand the older witch was now free from the handcuffs. Bellatrix quickly covered herself up and stormed over to confront them. "FOOBY!, what have I told you about interrupting us, I will deal with you later. Now leave us alone before I hurt you." Bellatrix took Hermione's hand and turned towards the bed. "Wait, what is wrong Fooby? What was so important you had to disturb us?" "Miss Granger, Fooby has come to tell you, that Fooby tried to stop them without them knowing but Fooby wasn't good enough. They got in, Fooby needed to warn you." Fooby began to cry, Bellatrix was intrigued by the house elf's words. "Who has dared to enter my house! Answer me Fooby! Who?" "Mistress please don't be mad at Fooby, Fooby tried to stop them. Its Miss Grangers friends, they said something about saving Miss Granger." Fooby shrieked, Hermione didn't need to know anymore, she knew Fooby was talking about Harry and Ron. _What are they thinking! Have they completely lost their minds?_ Hermione then glanced around her. _I can't judge I am sleeping with one of the deadliest Death Eaters of all time. Bellatrix isn't a death eater anymore, is she?_

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by Bellatrix, who was now about to leave the room. "Bella, wait, what are you going to do? There my friends please let's just get out of here, so they don't find us, no one has to get hurt!" Hermione pleaded with her lover. Bellatrix turned to face Hermione, her expression softened at the site of the beautiful young witch. Bellatrix walked the short distance to stand in front of Hermione. Bellatrix gazed into Hermione's eyes, she could get lost in them, she felt so much for this witch. "Ok, let's go." Bellatrix leaned in towards Hermione and whispered in her ear. "At least I get you to myself again" Bellatrix grinning, slid her hand down Hermione's stomach stopping only when she had her hand firmly between Hermione's legs. Before Hermione could protest about Fooby watching, she was lying down with Bellatrix on top of her. Hermione let out a gasp.

"Harry I don't think she's here, maybe it was a trick to get us here, maybe Bellatrix sent it." Ron didn't like it Harry carried on walking. "I. I think that's all the rooms now, we should really go." Harry turned to Ron. "She's our best friend Ron, don't you care for her, if it was us that had been abducted, she wouldn't stop till she had found us!" "OF COUSRE I DO IM IN LOVE WITH HER!" Ron couldn't believe he had just blurted it out. "Right now you have finally been honest with yourself Ron, maybe we can check this last room." Harry turned to face the door again there was a sign. "Black Room of Pleasure" "What do y yyou think is in there?" "I don't know Ron but this sign makes me feel uneasy about it." Harry turned the handle, he stepped inside the room followed by Ron. Ron took the Deluminator out of his pocket and released the ball of light into the lamp. They couldn't believe their eyes. "Erm Harry we are still in Bellatrix's mansion, only I didn't think she was into this kind of thing." "Ron do you think this is where she kept Hermione?" "I dunno Harry." Harry stood taking the room in. Then he saw it one thing that made him feel sick. "Ron look." Harry pointed over by the bed. On the floor was handcuffs, whip and Hermione's shirt. "That's Hermione shirt. She was here!" "Oh god, what has she done to Hermione. We need to find her now."

Unaware of the events unfolding back at Bellatrix's mansion, Bellatrix was gazing up at Hermione, she wouldn't help but touch Hermione's breast with one hand and tracing over Hermione's spine with the other. Hermione looked down and noticed the power she had over the older witch, one who is feared by many. Without warning Hermione grasped Bellatrix's wrist and tied it to the post of the bed Bellatrix's had made appear. After tying up Bellatrix's hands Hermione travelled slowly down her body, creeping and kissing the soft skin beneath her. Hermione slid her two fingers into Bellatrix, getting a loud moan from the witch. Hermione began to move her fingers in and out of Bellatrix, she moved in and out harder and faster. Hermione could feel Bellatrix tightening around her fingers, but she wasn't ready to let her climax. Bellatrix had learned by now what Hermione would do, Bellatrix had managed to slip her wrists free and turned Hermione over onto her back. Hermione started to giggle, Bellatrix found it hard to resist her when she was like this.

Bellatrix taking the opportunity tried to straddle Hermione who slid slightly down the bed, causing Bellatrix's core to be right in Hermione's face who instantly opened her mouth and began licking and sucking Bellatrix's core the older witch had to grab hold of the headboard the pleasure she felt was intense. Hermione loved the taste of Bellatrix she wasn't going to waste a drop of her wetness. Bellatrix came undone the orgasm was stronger than ever. After a few moments Bellatrix's body stopped shaking, Bellatrix wanted to make her lover feel the same as she just did. Bellatrix climbed off Hermione and lay next to her while catching her breath, she tangled her fingers with Hermione's. "You make me so happy, I just wished we didn't have to hide." "Me to baby, soon we won't have to. When the Dark Lord falls and your safe, then we can tell everyone. I want them to know you're my girlfriend, okay?"

Harry and Ron quickly returned to Hogwarts, they were greeted by Neville Longbottom. Harry explained what they found to Neville, who suggested gathering more of their friends and go to find Hermione, before anything happens to her. "Do you think that mad woman has hurt her?" Ginny was talking to her brother Ron. "I know how you feel about her." Ron took a gulp and looked at Ginny "How do you know that?!" "You are my brother of course dummy, I see the way you look at her. You always smile when she walks into the room." Ron feeling embarrassed turned to Harry. "Harry are we all set?" With a nod of Harrys head the group of them walked out of the castle. Once they were a safe distance away, Harry took out his wand and everyone held onto him as they disapparated back to Bellatrix's manor. "Everyone take out your wand and be careful, we don't know what she has done to Hermione, but know this Bellatrix is a powerful witch who feels no remorse." Harry spoke with authority. The group slowly and quietly creeped to the front door of the manor.

Bellatrix and Hermione had arrived at the manor half an hour ago, Fooby had been sent by Bellatrix to go get some supplies for her and Hermione. Taking the chance while they were alone together, Bellatrix was updating Hermione on what was new with Voldemort. "He is looking for a wand, not any wand but a powerful one, known has the Elder wand." Hermione had never heard of this Elder wand before. "Where is this Elder wand? What makes it so powerful?" Bellatrix chuckled, "I forgot you are muggle born. He believes the story of the Deathly Hallows, three objects that together would make the ultimate wizard of all time." "What are those objects? How can they make him powerful?" "Let me tell you about them, there is a book you should read it will tell you the history behind them. First is the Elder wand as you already know, the second is the Resurrection stone, the witch or wizard that possess the stone can bring people back from the dead. The third and final one is the cloak of invisibility, the person who has it can cover themselves with the cloak and no one will be able to see or find them." "That sounds like the cloak Harry has!" The words came out of Hermione's mouth before she realised it. "Hermione, as flattered as I am that you trust me enough to tell me that, be careful who you tell if this cloak you say Potter has is the very same one, then Voldemort will be after it before you know it." Little did Bellatrix know Hermione was regretting saying about Harry's cloak. _Can I really trust Bellatrix? She is the very same witch that hurt poor Neville's parents._ Bellatrix sensing the change in the mood, decided to show Hermione some of her family's history. As the two lovers got comfortable on the sofa, they began to look through the photos. Hermione couldn't help but admire Bellatrix while she was talking through her family tree, without any warning she leaned over and kissed Bellatrix passionately on the lips. Bellatrix kissed Hermione back, neither of them noticing that they were no longer alone. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" the familiar voice made both witches jump and pull away from each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for your kind comments I'm glad you're enjoying this story!

Chapter 16

Bellatrix and Hermione jumped apart, Hermione didn't need to turn round to know who was there. Bellatrix's expression said it all, the pictures the pair were looking through were now scattered all over the floor. "BELLATRIX! What on earth is going on in here? What is that filthy little Mudblood doing to you? Why didn't you tell …" "DO NOT CALL HER THAT!" Bellatrix interrupted. "It is none of your business." Hermione looked at Bellatrix, who had both her hands clenched into fists. Bellatrix took one step forward towards the unwelcome visitor, Hermione stood up and advanced towards Bellatrix. "Bella, calm down." Hermione spoke softly to the older witch, Bellatrix relaxed her body and let her arms hang by her side. "Don't talk to me like that! I'm your sister, don't ever forget that!" Narcissa had stepped forward from the shadows, Hermione grabbed hold of Bellatrix's hand. "What will the Dark Lord say? One of his supposed most loyal followers, is sleeping with Mudblood." Narcissa smirked, knowing that the use of the word would make her older sister angry. "you wouldn't dare tell him, you wouldn't do that to your own flesh and blood!" Bellatrix yelled. "Why of course I would, we have after all done it to another one of our siblings!" Bellatrix began to panic; all she could think about is Hermione's safety. Before any of them knew it Narcissa was frozen still, stunned by someone behind her. Bellatrix raised her wand, ready to attack whoever it might be.

"Well, I should have guessed you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long." The figure that appeared surprised Hermione. Remus stood in the doorway with a quivering Fooby behind him. "Don't panic" Remus saw the fear in Bellatrix and Hermione's face. "Fooby informed Albus, who couldn't get here but sent me instead. I have known of the situation for a while now." Bellatrix sighed of relief. "What are we going to do with her?" Bellatrix turned to Hermione "Don't worry Moine, we will keep her locked up until we are all safe." Bellatrix leaned in and kissed Hermione on her forehead. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Hermione we must go. Harry and Ron have been here once already and have gathered a few of your friends to come find you. Bellatrix I think its best if you take your sister and go somewhere safe, you need to remain your cover."

Remus walked over to Hermione, he held his hand out ready for Hermione to take hold. Hermione, looking petrified took hold of his hand. Within seconds the pair had vanished, leaving Bellatrix to find somewhere safe to keep her sister until it was all over. Bellatrix had no idea where to go for a few hours, let alone hide her sister. Finally, Bellatrix remembered where she used to go when she was younger. Bellatrix got some things she needed for the few hours away, when she was ready she told Fooby to go see if Hermione was safe. Then with a loud pop, all three of them had vanished.

Bellatrix jumped at the sound of his voice. "The dark Lord wishes our presence immediately. He also requested we arrive together. No exceptions." Snape looked terrified, making Bellatrix feel really unwell. "What is wrong?" Bellatrix tried to hide the fear in her voice. "We will find out when we get there won't we Bellatrix!" Snape grabbing hold of Bellatrix's arm. Before Bellatrix could reply they both had disapparated. When Bellatrix opened her eyes her worst nightmare came true, there all bound in the middle of the room was Hermione. Bellatrix couldn't hold the tears in, the site of the younger witch made her heart break. "See my Lord, I told you it was true!" Regulus was standing to the left of Voldemort. Bellatrix couldn't talk she stood silently sobbing, then a force from behind pushed her closer to the prisoner. "Ah Bellatrix, I need not ask if this is true, your eyes tell me all I need to know." Bellatrix looked at Voldemort. "Such a shame I really liked you too." "Please please don't hurt her! Hurt me, kill me. Let her go, I beg you!" "Don't worry Bellatrix I will kill you, but first that Mudblood shall die first!" Voldemort began to laugh. Before Bellatrix could reply or beg to save her lover, it was too late. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione's lifeless body lay in front of Bellatrix. Before she could take it in she heard him speak again. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" then everything went black.


End file.
